The Legend Of Spyro Unsung Heroes
by SpyroAndCynderFan48
Summary: As the battle rages over the entire Eurasian continent, Blaze as well as Nagase, Chopper, and Archer team up with 6 unlikely allies that are dragons, in their quest to bring the eurasian forces to its knees, others will join the battle too. Will Mobius 1 and Nagase and the rest of the team end the war?
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Unsung Heroes**_

_**Prologue**_

_**A/N: **__**This is a first ever Ace Combat and Spyro Crossover and I am willing to make this the best fanfic yet! If you have any concerns on where this fell free to PM me. Enjoy the prologue will be mostly quotes.**_

_**This is the General's Speech for those preparing for their final mission (Megalith)**_

Good morning, troops. I have an important announcement. In one hour, each one of you will take part in the most important mission in our history. A mission that will result in the defeat of the vile enemy who has brought chaos to our continent. Although we are from different nations and of different races, we have fought, suffered and died together. Fighting for what we believe in, fighting for freedom. Today, we shall gather for the final battle to liberate our beautiful continent and restore freedom to our people, our friends and our families. Our victory will herald the beginning of a new era of prosperity for the Eurasian Continent. Victory will be ours! We shall return peace to our people. We will win back our freedom and our future. The skies belong to everyone. Now, let us take back our "shattered skies"!

Mobius 1 and Nagase heard the General's Speech they know it's their last mission.

Nagase was not the only one to see Mobius 1 fly out unharmed, Skyeye saw him as well.

_**"There's one thing I can say for certain. Heroes really do exist. We've just seen one, and now he's coming home."**_

This goes to show how much valuable Mobius 1 was to the team.

A/N: Very Very short Prologue that's all i have to say. PM me, please I'm trying so hard to make my stories as good as possible if anyone could that would be great, feel free to PM me any comments or ideas on how to make the story better I need improvements.

SpyroAndCynderFan48


	2. Chapter 1: Mission 4 (First Flight)

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Unsung Heroes**_

_**Chapter 1: Mission 4 (First Flight)**_

A/N: This is the very first fanfic crossed over with Spyro. If anyone would like to help out with this crossover PM me and we will work things out. Here it goes the first ever mission starting at First Flight. Enjoy! Note: Bits and pieces of the Mission: First Flight are going to be used to start the story off, I just need to start somewhere. But instead of Wardog squadron, Razgriz squadron sound fitting.

When the rescue chopper arrived the captain was nowhere to be seen, the only thing they found was the retreating enemy intelligence vessel.

1st Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport callsign "Chopper", a talkative pilot who always seems to crack hilarious jokes.

"Yeah I did my homework, we were allies back then. Man, the Base Commander sure wasn't being subtle about making accusations." "Was there anything suspicious about the captain's behavior?" "He says." "Hell I'm more suspicious about the screw in his damn head. Then a siren blares. "Oh you're kiddin' me." "What an air raid? gimme a break man."

"FIRST FLIGHT"

1946 HRS, 27 September 2010

Sand Island

2nd Lieutenant Kei Nagase callsign "Edge", she is the type of girl who watches the moves you make. If you mess up she'll back you up like no other pilot has done before.

"The captain's plane is still in the hanger!" Nagase said. She had experience flying an exceptional aircraft. She was worried, if the plane was in the hangar, what was going to happen to the plane if no one flew it? Nagase was in the air already, but the problem was that the base was getting attacked. In the air Blaze was making his debut shooting down anything that was hostile. Chopper spoke up "This is Chopper, Kid, have you picked up the targets?" Blaze responded back "Yes, Razgriz 3, targets have been confirmed."

"They've even got bombers; they want to destroy the base itself." Chopper said.

"This is Base Control we are under air attack. Repeat, we are under air attack." Someone from the control tower said. A lone fighter jet was making its way towards the base and it had to land. "Is that- no it can't be?!" The commander from the tower said. "Attention unidentified aircraft, we are under attack, wherever you came from you need to return home, immediately." Then the pilot inside the plane spoke up, "This is Mobius 1 of the 118th Tactical fighter wing, aka ISAF; I need to land to get refueled and rearmed." "I have come to assist you against Eurasia, Yuktobania and the Belkans." "If I don't get help then you're bases will be destroyed understood?" The commander of the control tower then granted him permission to land. As soon as Mobius 1 was up in the air, not one but now two Aces were protecting the base. "Wow, how did you get so good Blaze?" Chopper said. Blaze looked all around for the enemies that were tailing on his 6'o clock.

"It's not me Chopper, wait who is he?" "I've never seen that ensignia before" Blaze commented.

"This is AWACS plane codenamed thunderhead, who is this new guy?" "He fights like a true ace." Thunderhead said. Mobius 1 spoke up clearly so everyone including the enemy could hear. "This is Mobius 1 of the 118th Tactical fighter wing, aka ISAF." I have come to assist you in the mission to protect your base, I am the ace that single-handedly defeated the Eurasian fleet, yellow squadron, the rail gun battery Stonehenge and destroyed the fortress Megalith." Everyone was amazed. Nagase spoke up, "Well we need another Captain, and how would you like to be Captain alongside Blaze?" "I forfeited my position to Blaze because I didn't want to lose another flight lead."

Nagase remembered what she said when Captain Bartlett was shot down.

"No Blaze is leading, and I'm not going to lose another flight lead."

Mobius 1 agreed to fight alongside Blaze in the battle. They were all in formation, then Mobius 1 spoke up. "All wings report" Mobius 1 said. "Blaze, Razgriz 1 reporting." Blaze said, "Kei Nagase, Razgriz 2 reporting." Nagase said, "Chopper Razgriz 3 reporting." Chopper said. An unexpected voice piped up. "Archer, Razgriz 4 reporting."

"Well, well, well if it isn't Archer, we missed you man." Chopper said.

Everyone broke formation after everything went sky high.

Everyone had a specific target, if they didn't stop anyone in time the base would be lost and then they would have no home to go back to. "Everyone focus your attention on the bombers they are the target, don't let them reach the base or else it's game over." Blaze said.

Everyone fired at the bombers and at the occasional fighters. Blaze shot a missile, from his F-22, his target an F-4 phantom, which exploded causing the plane to lose its wings and started to spiral out of control, Blazed watched as the plane collided with the ground. "Edge, how many bombers are left?" Blaze said. "As far as the dots on my radar go, I'd say about two." Nagase confirmed it herself. So it was up to Mobius 1 and Blaze to destroy them. Mobius 1 fired his Gatling gun at the bomber then fired two missiles at it. "Wahoo, Splash six" Chopper said. "Tower this is Edge, all targets have been confirmed destroyed, requesting to land." Nagase said.

So when they landed they had to report to the briefing room for briefing on their next mission, things were gonna get ugly in the next couple days.

"Attention, Listen up." Capt. Hamilton said, to the squad.

"The biggest mistake Yuktobania has made in their blitz attack is that it had failed to sink any of our air craft carriers." "You've been called to service on a very important operation people; keep that in mind out there."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I need more review for this one than my other ones, if you can be sure to review on what I should do next, or if you want feel free to PM me. Until next time, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	3. Chapter 2: Mission 5 (Rendezvous)

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Unsung Heroes **_

_**Chapter 2: Mission 5 (Rendezvous)**_

A/N: This is the second chapter to the Ace combat fanfic, I might understand now that it might be in the Ace combat 5 game I'm pulling this all out from. Hopefully in chapter 3 those things will sharpen up, and get interesting. Anyways, enjoy the story!

"RENDEZVOUS"

1422 hrs, 30 September 2010

Eaglin Straits

"This is thunderhead, we've arrived outside of the range of enemy air attack" Thunder head said. "Everyone's started to leave can we go yet?" Chopper said. Razgriz Squadron couldn't wait to leave. But then enemy jets started to show up on radar. "Hey what is that?... "What is my radar on the fritz?" Chopper spoke up. "Where'd it come from? How come the morons at thunder block head didn't notice it?" "Yo Kid" Grimm spoke up "You have to call him "Captain" now." Blaze had enough he started to engage the enemy. "This is Razgriz 1, permission to engage?" as he said this he shot down an enemy. "This is Thunderhead, Razgriz 1 you are cleared to engage." Thunderhead said.

More enemy planes came to join in on the fight. "There are a lot of them, Captain, I suggest we disperse." Nagase said. "No Nagase, we can fight them together if we disperse then we will all be shot down." Blaze said. "Roger, maintaining current formation." Nagase said. "Hey the carrier aircraft are airborne" Chopper said. A new voice entered the mix. "All right I'm airborne , now come up and get me." Snow said.

Chopper spoke up, "Oh they're finally here, what took you guys so long?"

They had to protect the carriers at all costs, if one of them was to be sunk it would be game over. "Multiple bandits on radar, heads-up they're carrying long range anti-ship missiles." "Oh man, if they were to release one of those they could sink a ship in under a minute." Grimm said. So they had to fight even harder. After the fight was done, Thunder head had warned them about something coming straight for them. "It's a burst Missile it's capable of wiping anything below 5000 ft." Blaze said. Mobius 1 knew what to do anyways, so Blaze and the others followed Mobius 1 up until they were all at 5000ft.

"Ten seconds to impact, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one…..Impact!"

The burst missile exploded causing everything underneath Mobius 1 and the others to be wiped out. "Oh no, the carriers are sinking!" Nagase said. "Yeah, and there is nothing we can do to help them. "Mobius 1 and Razgriz squadron return to base immediately for debriefing, Mission accomplished well done" Thunderhead said.

Back at Sand Island Air Base, Mobius 1 and Razgriz squadron were taking a well deserved break.

Chopper was in his room listening to his old records and a song called blurry, by puddle of mudd. Blaze was in the showers, while Grimm was taking a nap. However, Nagase was busy tuning up her aircraft but something was moving inside the hangar, lurking within the shadows. Nagase thought she heard a claw clicking and then she looked around. She then stopped what she was doing and then kept on looking for something that was out of the ordinary. She then felt a tail swipe her off her feet then a lizard-like creature stepped on Nagase, it bared its teeth as it growled. It was slender, and had a feminist curvature to it. "What or who are you?" It said. Nagase did not respond, but the creature did. "I will say it again, what or who are you?" Its voice sounded feminine. Nagase then spoke up, "My name is Kei Nagase, callsign "Edge" or "Razgriz 2" I am a fighter pilot, a human you could say." The creature was shocked she stumbled upon a human and was almost ready to kill her. "What is your name?" Nagase asked curiously.

"My name is Cynder, I am a dragon, I came here with five other dragons, and you will meet up with them later on." Cynder said. Nagase made a new friend. "So, how come you are in this strange building?" Cynder said. "I'm making adjustments on my fighter jet, the F-35C." Nagase explained. "Why do you have them?" Cynder asked.

"We are kind of in a war right now." "I need to be ready to fly at any moment possible." Nagase said. As soon as she was done, Chopper came to see how she was doing with her jet. Chopper noticed a dragon looking at him.

He screamed as he ran to the hanger door and pressed the alarm button. "No Chopper what are you doing she is not going to hurt you." Nagase said. "Cynder's a friend but more of them are probably looking for her right now, we don't need anyone to panic."

"Who's Cynder?" Chopper said. "The dragoness you encountered." Nagase said.

"Cynder, where are you?" A voice called. Cynder shouted "I'm in here Spyro, with some friends." "Spyro?" Nagase and Chopper said. "Yes have you not heard of him?" Cynder asked, hoping they would say yes, but they shook their heads. So Cynder told them all about him. "So, what you're saying is that you came here on accident?" Chopper said. "Yes , but since this war you speak of is currently underway, I would like to ask you, We ourselves can fly, but only two of us can go super luminous while the others can't." "We can pull of at least up to 1500 in top speed while two of us could go twice as fast, in conclusion we also have elements, but our elements probably won't do as much damage as your weapons could." Cynder said. "Hmmmm, well I can check we have a mechanic who could do up jets specifically for you, and have armaments of your choice." Chopper said. Just as they were about to get ready, Spyro and Shifter, along with Raziel, Alexandra and Vexx showed up. Everyone was introduced to the rest of Cynder's friends, Mobius 1, Blaze, and Grimm showed up too. They just looked at the dragons and said "Hey there." Everyone went to the mechanics who were responsible for fixing the jets. "Hey, do you mind making more jets but of a smaller scale for these dragons. After about 10 weeks they all had jets, they even had their main color on the outer parts of there jets painted , and their under belly colors painted on the bottom.

Spyro's squadron was named the Sharpshooters. Because of the fact that they all are good at combat and have very good accuracy.

Spyro's armament was the 25 mm GAU-12 equalizer cannon on his aircraft, the aircraft: An F-35. Sidewinder missiles, ARAMM Long range missiles. Purple paintjob, with golden underbelly, silver chrome plated rims.

Cynder was next her aircraft of choice: ASF-X Shinden II. Her color was black while her underbelly was magenta. With silver chrome plated rims. Every aircraft for the dragons were outfitted with the exact loadout as mentioned in Spyros' description.

Raziel's Aircraft: F/A 18 Super hornet

Blood red paintjob, black under belly, with onyx purple rims , cockpit window was gold to block out the suns rays. Every window on the dragons planes were gold.

Alexandra's Aircraft: X-02 Wyvern

Gold paintjob, black underbelly, ruby plated rims

Vexx's Aircraft: F-15E Strike Eagle

Red paintjob, brown underbelly, silver plated rims

Shifter's Aircraft: F-22A Raptor

Jet-Black paint job like the Razgriz style black, orange under belly, silver plated rims.

"Well now that everyone has a plane we have to see how good you are, you need training if you are to go up with us to fight against the Eurasians, Yuktobanians and Belkans.

A/N: This chapter was the best yet, but dragons with planes, this is new. Looks like Spyro and the others are in for a brutal ride with Nagase and the other including Mobius 1. Please read and review this chapter if there are any comments you would like to leave me put it in the review please, as always until next time, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	4. Chapter 3: Mission Unknown

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Unsung Heroes**_

_**Chapter 3: Mission Unknown**_

A/N: This chapter is titled Unknown for a reason, Razgriz squadron and Mobius 1 along with Spyro's Sharpshooter squadron do not know what is about to happen. Well read on and review hopefully this chapter will be the best yet. Enjoy! PM me I would like to hear of what you think of the story so far.

"Sharpshooter squadron, training begins now!" Nagase said. "We will test your abilities with your machine guns first." So as Spyro and the others taxied onto the runway, Nagase got into her jet as well she did this so she could teach them how to properly aim at ground targets. When they were up in the air Nagase spoke to Spyro, "Alright Spyro your up first, see that tank up ahead, fire upon it with your guns." "Roger, Nagase will do." So Spyro broke formation with Nagase and the others and fired upon the tank, the machine guns tongue fire was an unnatural color, it was blue. The tank was destroyed. Everyone showed their skills, and every machine guns tongue fire was a different color, Cynder's was black, Vexx's was a normal orange, Alexandra's was red. You get the point everyone's was a different color. They then had to use missiles against 20 drones so that took them all 5-10 minutes to shoot them all down, because they were so damn fast. Nagase told them too eventually call out that the training was over.

Just then an air raid siren blared signaling that there were intruders coming.

"What's going on, are we being bombed?" Vexx said. He noticed big black dots rapidly approaching. They were not bombers they were jets. Nagase climbed into her F-35 and put on her helmet. The comms link was already up and running just as the canopy closed. "Blaze are you there?" "Blaze" Nagase screamed. Blaze and the others were in their planes ready to go.

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear Nagase, get yourself and Sharpshooter Squadron up in the air we all fly together we all die together." Blaze said. "We have to stop an enemy transport along with bombers expect some fights here and there."

As Nagase and Spyro's Sharpshooters were lining up on the runway trouble was up ahead. The enemy fighter jets were firing at them!

"Vexx, are you there?" Cynder said.

"Yeah, I'm just about to climb into my jet, be there in 5 minutes." Vexx said.

"We have no time, move now or else you'll die." Cynder said.

By the time she said this to him, Vexx had no time to waste. He taxied onto the runway, they were all in twos. Two by two they took off, once they were in the air they were in formation but after two minutes broke the formation, they broke into pairs. It will be best now to start having callsigns for them now. Spyro's callsign "Bullet" or "Sharpshooter 1", Cynder's callsign "Talon" or "Sharpshooter 2", Vexx's callsign "Striker" or "Sharpshooter 3" Raziel's callsign "Razor" or "Sharpshooter 4" Alexandra's callsign "Shadow" or "Sharpshooter 5" and Shifter's callsign "Hitman" or "Sharpshooter 6".

"This is AWACS callsign Sky eye, sorry but Thunderhead won't be leading this one I will." Sky eye said. "Thunderhead has been grounded because they can't their plane up in the air." "All wings report." First was Mobius 1. "Mobius 1 reporting, Blaze reporting, Edge reporting, Chopper reporting, Archer reporting." Then it was Spyro's Squadron, "Bullet reporting, Talon reporting, Striker reporting, Razor reporting, Shadow reporting, Hitman reports." Everyone was here. "Bullet" Nagase spoke up, see if you can scout ahead for any targets and meet up with us, you have a radar to help you out, so do the best you can." "If you get caught in a dogfight don't hesitate to bring them down" "Roger, Edge!" Spyro said. So he broke from the formation to search for the said targets while the rest of them stayed behind. After about 5 minutes later, Cynder was getting impatient, "I'm going after him, sorry but I have to break from the formation." "He's my friend and wingman; I'm not going watch my friends die." "Talon come back here!" Blaze said. But she wouldn't listen she was under Spyro's command not Blaze's.


	5. Chapter 4: Unknown Aircraft!

A/N: First off, I'd like to say that this chapter isn't going to be from the game, I'm gonna make this one up. Anyways, I said I was going to stop Distant Skies but, no I'm gonna keep on going with these stories, whether it's bad reviews or no reviews at all, all I'm concerned about right now is the views, if you want make sure you PM me, tell me what you think of the yeah one more thing, this story is still in progress not discontinued. Sorry I thought Capt. Hamilton was the base commander, apparently Orson Perrault is for Sand Island. Anyways, on with the story!

The Legend Of Spyro:

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 5: Unknown Aircraft!

Operation Dragonforce

November 2 2010

1330 hrs

Sure enough Spyro eventually found a whole lot of enemies, 20 to be precise.

"Edge, this is Bullet" Spyro said. Edge responded instantly. "What is it?"

"You will not believe it but 20 enemies are in front of me, when I flew past them their emblem was unfamiliar to me, looked like a red shield with three triangles with a stripe running diagonally." Suddenly, Spyro had an alarm go off, "Oh no" he said to himself. "Bullet evading missile attack!" he swerved right and left and even did a high G maneuver, eventually he saw the fighter plane that fired the missile at him he went full throttle, his afterburner kicked in heading straight for that plane.

The moment he was about 4000 meters away, he pulled up and the jet that was underneath him tried to evade the missile that was heading in his direction. But the other pilot was not able to evade in time, the missile impact was so severe that the whole plane exploded into fragments, Spyro was caught in the blast however and was thrown into a flat-spin he was not able to keep control of his jet however after 30 seconds he was at 1000 ft from when he was at the altitude of 10000 ft, he stalled and then put it into full throttle, he then pulled up at 20 ft. He made it. "Edge this Bullet, I managed to evade the missile killing the enemy within the process." Spyro said.

"Bullet, the emblem you saw was the Yuktobanian air force, some of the world best aces are in that formation, get out of there immediately!" Nagase ordered.

"Roger returning back to formation."Spyro said. As soon as he was done, something showed up on radar, 19 of the enemy jets were behind him and all had a lock on him, 38 missiles were now after him! "Gahhhh!" "Someone help me I have lots of missiles on my tail. At that exact moment Something else popped onto his radar it identified the unidentified aircraft that was coming toward him as a ASF-X Shinden II, THAT'S CYNDER! "Cynder, so glad you could come help me!" Spyro said. "Spyro use your flares, that will make the illusion for the missiles that those flares are the target. So Cynder lined up her plane alongside Spyro's, "On the count of three Spyro we break wide and deploy the flares then go for the 19 remaining enemy planes, since you didn't notice before those 10 out of 20 planes are SU-47 Berkuts." "Ok, thanks for warning me now" Spyro said sarcastically.

"3", the missiles were gaining on them inch by inch, "2" They were about halfway there, "1" About 5 planes behind them. "BREAK NOW!" Each went their own seperate ways as Spyro went left and Cynder went right each deploying their set of flares.

"Cynder let's go and lead the squadron of these enemy planes back towards Edge and the others. Lucky for Spyro he had the ability to hover since he was in his F-35C. Ironic really since dragons can hover too, quite an interesting sight believe me!

About half an hour later they still had the 19 planes on their tails.

"We have been following these 2 planes for half an hour now can we just shoot at them?" "They are sitting ducks here." a Yuke pilot said.

"Affirmative proceed to fire on the targets." The squadron leader said.

"Bullet, Talon listen up that squadron is no ordinary squadron, they are the elite squadron of the Grabacr, engage at will, we will arrive in 60 seconds."

"What the hell they are breaking off, pursue them now." The commander said. "Who are these guys?" The squadron leader said. "I'm gonna find out who you all are one way or another." Peter Beagle nicknamed "Pops" came out from nowhere. "Is that you Bernitz?" Yeah, it's me who are these guys that evaded us? They are like the Demons of Razgriz" Bernitz said. Pops couldn't lie to him so he told them the truth. "What?" You say they are d-d-dragons?" "I'll blast them out of the sky one by one." Bernitz swore.

"This is a new squadron you will not be able to defeat at all." Edge cut in she was right behind Grabacr Squadron, Sharpshooter Squadron let'em have it."

Spyro and Cynder and the others locked on, Shifter was the first one who mumbled " See you in hell" as he fired 2 missiles at one but missed as the one plane did a barrel roll.

It was crazy, Shifter was weaving left and right, one was locked on to him, hell when the enemy fighter fired at missile at him he did a cobra turn to evade the missile, just as he was behind the enemy he fired two missiles and shot the plane down, "Mayday! Mayday!" this is Viper 4 I'm hit! I can't control my-" the enemy's comm link shorted out, that's when he saw a big ball of flame, heading towards the ocean, "Yee-haw, great balls of fire!" Shifter shouted out. Out of the ten planes 6 were left after the huge battle.

"Grabacr Squadron head back to base, we can't take anymore loss of aircraft, that's an order!" Bernitz said. One of the pilots spoke up "Roger RTB!" Then the remaining planes headed back to their base.

Nagase was the first to speak up, "Well done, Sharpshooters, I can't believe you faced them all on your own you too Bullet and Talon, you guys were amazing and Hitman nice maneuver you guys are better than the Razgriz Squadron, no wonder why they call you Sharpshooters for nothing, let's head back to base."

They all arrived back at the base at 1400 hrs, the dragons did not need to have flight suits because they were immune to high altitudes above 35000ft. They also were not afraid of heights. Unlike some people. Anyways, they each got out of their planes and headed back to the briefing room to be debriefed. Orson Perrault the bases' lead commander started to debrief Wardog Squadron, but he did not expect 'intruders' in the base that were unforeign to him. "Hey you aren't allowed in here, go back to where ever you came from we are in an important debriefing here!" Perrault shouted. But he retailated by pressing a silent alarm under his desk. "Spyro, something is wrong, I think we should go!" Cynder warned. Perrault was shocked he did not expect these creatures to talk. He wielded something in his hand. "Hey isn't that a-" Shifter's sentence was cut short by something lightly pelting him in the side of the face. He then looked on the ground, those were staples.

"Really?" he asked incrediculously. "A staple is that all you people can throw at a dragon?" As soon as he said "dragon" four security guards came throught the doorway. "Sir,what's wrong?" one of them said. "What's wrong is we have intruders-" Perrault was cut off by Shifter" We are dragons, you idiot!" "Whatever, these dragons are in my briefing room escort them out, NOW!" Perrault screamed. "Actually I have a better idea, take them and lock them up in Wardogs' rooms each of them." "I'll get right on that sir!" the leader said.

So Spyro and the rest of them were locked in each room basically it goes like this males in males rooms females in females rooms.

"Great, now what are we going to do just sit here and watch them take off Spyro?" Vexx said. Vexx along with Shifter were stuck with Spyro in Blazes' room. "I guess we have no choice do we?" Spyro said. So they sat quietly in Blazes' room, until they heard the door being unlocked. And who to step in was Blaze. "I heard everything, and I told Perrault that you are part of our squadron, so he agreed to let all of you go." Blaze said. "Thanks, Blaze how are the others doing?" Spyro said. Blaze went silent for 10 seconds before he spoke. "They are doing fine, you will meet them in the break room, with Nagase and the others." "Follow me" he said.


	6. Chapter 5: Journey Home

The Legend Of Spyro: Unsung Heroes

Chapter 5:

"Journey Home"

Operation SuperCircus

1700 hrs, 29 November 2010

November City

Blaze took Spyro, Vexx and Shifter to the break room. Reunited at last!

"Cynder!" Spyro said. "I'm glad to see you again."

"I hate being stuck in a confinded space, with no food or anything else." Cynder said, "I'm starving, I wonder what there is that I can eat."

Cynder began sniffing the aroma that came from the food stand. But her eyes were on a piece of medium-rare T-Bone steak in Choppers' hands.

"Cynder, I don't think that's a good idea." Nagase warned.

But Cynder assured her. "Look I'm hungry and I have to have something or else I'll go hungry for the thing I see." Blaze, Grimm and Nagase all made an audible gulp, fearing what she might do. "Hey don't worry." she said with a toothy grin. "He won't know what hit him." "And besides, humans aren't my type of food or diet either." she laughed. She cloaked herself with her shadow element and disappeared, "Ah, c'mon that's ridiculous, I can't find my wallet anywhere, well guess i'll have to check in my room, aww and now I can't bring my supper with me, great." Chopper whined. So he got up out of his seat and went to find his wallet. Cynder, after holding in her element for an extended amount of time released it and materialized on the seat. Nagase put a hand over her mouth because of what she was about to do.

Cynder grabbed the piece of steak in her mouth and silently made her way back to where Nagase and the others were sitting and ate it quickly. A split second later Chopper arrived and made his way to the table where he was sitting, and when he went to go sit down with a fork and steak knife in his hand, he did not notice the steak wasn't there until he shoved the fork in his mouth. He looked down at his plate and frowned. He took the fork out of his mouth and exclaimed "Alright where did my steak go, who took it?!" Everyone burst out laughing at the sight before them. "Who took it?" I want to know." Chopper said. Just as Cynder swallowed the last bite Chopper found out who took it when he seen someone swallow. It was Cynder. "Dammit, Cynder, I didn't expect you to take it." Then he burst out laughing as well. "Well jokes on me, but that was the last steak they had; oh well."

The PA System kicked in: "Attention this is Orson Perrault, Wardog Squadron, you and the new squadron are to report the briefing room immeditately." Then it shut off. "Nagase, Grimm, Chopper fall in; the rest of you follow me." Blaze said. As they approached the briefing room everyone was a bit nervous. Blaze saw them being nervous. "Relax guys lighten up, maybe we get a week off. But when they entered they sat down immediately intent on listening to what was to be said. "Alright, this is a special day for all of you, we're holding a peace ceremony at a stadium in November city." Perrault said. "Our Vice President will be giving a speech to rally the citizens." He continued speaking. "Now...uh... you've been asked to do a fly-by above the ceremony." After he said this he yelled" Don't screw this up!" But then he calmed down, "You should consider this an honour, and do your part to boost citizen morale!" This is the Vice President we're dealing with here, so consider this a guard detail as well and be prepared for anything out there." Chopper mumbled "Why are we doing this?" "We are in the middle of a damn war." "Hey, Second Lieutenant Davenport cut the chatter." Perrault ordered.

Then there was that monotone voice, it began briefing them immediately. "Your mission this time takes place above November International Stadium- a gigantic, 70,000-seat arena located in the centre of the city of November, on the southern coastline of Osea." Vice President Appelrouth is giving a speech there, an you will be conducting a fly-by above the stadium as part of the production." "You can return to base at 1730 hrs, the time the speech is scheduled to end." "After the fly-by, remain in formation and conduct a combat air patrol in and around the stadium until that time." This is a ceremonial flight, but you will be fully armed in case of an emergency." "Don't forget to patrol the airspace surrounding the stadium too." Then the briefing was done. "Alright you know what to do, so don't disappoint me!" Perrault said. "Wardog and Sharpshooter Squadron on me head to the hangar." Blaze said. And they did exactly as they were told. They each got into their personal planes, well Sharpshooter squadron did but Blaze chose Chopper, Nagase and Grimm's planes. Blaze choze an F-22, so he thought, "_I think the guys might perfer a stealth fighter and one that has good maneuverability and two other planes I have in mind." _Blaze called Nagase over and she asked "Captain, what plane should I pick?" Blaze told her "I want you Nagase to have an F-22 Raptor, since it has good stealth." So next was Chopper, he got chosen the F-14D Super Tomcat. Last but not least, Grimm in the SU-47 Berkut which has great speed and mobility. Nagase asked Blaze" Captain, are you sure you want to launch in this formation?" Blaze responded with a yes.

Chopper said into his mic. "Wardog and Sharpshooter Launch!"

They were leaving the base unaware of what might become of them all. Perrault had some allies on his side, which meant bad news for Wardog and Sharpshooter squadron when they get back.

_**Outside of November City...**_

As they were flying towards their destination Grimm spoke up. "I'm proud to be flying like this." Then Chopper spoke up as well "This is a ceremonial flight. Watch your manners, Kid." Blaze responded sarcastically "I know well enough Chopper thanks for the heads up." Nagase broke the chatter between Chopper and Blaze, "Everyone, form up that includes you as well Sharpshooters and don't stray apart from each other. But then she addressed Blaze. "Okay, Blaze?" Blaze said "Yes, Nagase loud and clear."

She then stated "Great. Let's begin."

As they were climbing upwards Thunderhead spoke, "It's time. Begin your ceremonial flight."

As they were leveling out to do a steep dive and then a moment later to climb again, Chopper said "Nice, Kid. We look great."

They were nearing November City. "We're keeping this formation pretty tight." Grimm said with confidence. As they were over the city Sharpshooter squadron took turns; the six planes breaking off into two groups of three and the reforming back up to make another pass. Wardog Squadron aka "Razgriz Squadron" the squadron who took out the underwater carrier the Scinfaxi; did a loop the loop and turned their planes right-side up to make another pass. Nagase told everyone as they passed the stadium again for the second time told them all of them were flying beautifully and they should keep it up. After they were past the stadium Thunderhead spoke again. "This marks the end of your flight, Good work Wardog." Chopper made a smart-ass comment, "You wouldn't expect anything less from this group. We were really smooth up there."

Then the Vice President spoke up, "People of Osea... Please lend an ear to this broadcast." "As your Vice President, I stand here on behalf of the President of Osea." "Listen to your fellow countrymen cheering before me."

"They are filled with anger against Yuktobania and they swear that they will not drop their weapons until Yuktobania has surrendered." "Now, I ask you to listen." Listen to their cheers!" As soon as the VP was done talking Chopper cut in, "Aw great here comes the thunderous applause." But there was silence then the people in the stadium broke out in song.

The VP was astounded and shocked," Wait that song..." Citizens, please, stop this..." Then Chopper started singing too, "Thoughts endless in flight, day turns to night... but then he caught himself singing too and stopped. "Hey Chopper don't ever sing again." Spyro remarked. Grimm spoke up too... "That isn't exactly Rock 'n' Roll, you know."

Chopper snapped back, "Who cares?" "Hey, they wanna get along with the enemy too, right?" Man, this song's got soul!"

"This is Thunderhead, Approaching enemy formation confirmed. Wardog and Sharpshooter squadron engage them. A yuke pilot said over the mic, "Stadium in sight." "Secure the airspace until the Gorizont Squadron arrives." "What the hell?" Shifter began to reply, "Another Squadron?"

Nagase was getting worried, "Are we...the only allies here?"

Thunderhead replied back, "McNealy Air Force Base tried to scramble fighters, but the runway was blocked after someone crashed on takeoff." "I'm calling for reinforcments now." It'll be 6 minutes before the nearest squadron arrives." Nagase replied, "Roger that." Everyone kept on engaging the enemy in front of them. "So, we're on our own until then?" Grimm said. Not knowing what they were going to get themselves into. Chopper broke the silence... "Hey wait a minute they're still singing. Why aren't they evacuating the stadium? Where's the air-raid siren?"

As they were progressing through their mission Nagase said that they were being pushed back. Spyro and the others were having a ball with shooting down the enemies. "Hey this is like target practice, very good if you want to be an ace like Blaze." Vexx said, as he shot a missile at a SU-47, which exploded in mid-air. Spyro and Cynder tag team against two planes which were Mig-21's, they took them both down with two well-placed missile strikes.

Alexandra and Shifter were In the city weaving in and out of buildings, Blaze went down after them since they had 6 planes on their tail, Blaze did some crazy maneuvers to try and shoot down all six of those planes. "Captain should we disperse?, there are too many of them!" Blaze responded, "Affirmative, let's bring these guys down." Just as he shot the last one down, Nagase exclaimed," Incredible, look at how the captain is flying." Chopper was a bit frightened, "With moves like that I think the Kid himself would most likely turn the tides of battle and eventually win the war all by himself." Grimm had a plane on his tail. "Bandit on Grimm's tail I'm on it." Cynder said. So Cynder went after that enemy plane, target: F-22 Raptor. She used her laser instead of her missiles because it dealt more damage. "Kvant 8, bandit on your tail." A Yuke pilot said, too late. The plane vapourized into fragments, "Kvant 8 shot down! Damn Razgriz!"

"Kid, this is Chopper...Are the reinforcements close?" Chopper said, hoping that the reinforcments would arrive soon and lend them a hand.

"Yes, Chopper they should be arriving soon." Blaze said.

"Roger, I'll hang on a little longer." Chopper said. "We aren't in a good position here we'll get shot down easily."Cynder said, we need to push forward." Grimm spoke after 5 minutes. "Captain Davenport, how much longer do you think we can hold them off?!"

Chopper was furious, he couldn't take it, too many people were dying so he said, "Till the very end, you idiot!" "We've got to protect these people!" Grimm was starting to panic after a while, "Reinforcments aren't coming what's going on?!"

Thunderhead tried to reassure Grimm. "Reinforcements are on the way! Just hang in there!" Thunderhead was getting frustrated. "Dammit, none of the bases are responding to me!" "So what does that mean for all of us we all came here to watch people get killed and us get killed ourselves?!" Alexandra said. Then something went wrong. "Look, One of the Razgriz planes is trailing smoke." A Yuke pilot in one of the stealth fighters said.

"This is Thunderhead, we called back the enemy fighters." Thunderhead replied. Chopper cut in, "A little too late, man. There goes the radar. My circuits are toast." Spyro said to Chopper, "Look just forget about it, Chopper, just bail out." "Please bail out." Chopper said to Spyro, "Okay, Guess now's the time." Thunderhead replied back, "This is Thunderhead. Captain Davenport are you all right?" There's the stadium. I'm dropping the plane over there." Chopper said. Nagase replied, "Roger. Now, get out." The two words that escaped Choppers' mouth were shocking to everyone including Sharpshooter squadron. "I can't." "What the hell do you mean you can't?!" Vexx shouted hoping for an answer. And Raziel spoke in what seemed like forever. " Bail out, Davenport, or you'll die." "You hear me BAIL OUT NOW!" Chopper continued to speak, "The electrical system's all messed up. The canopy won't open." "The ejection seat's probably not working, either." "Who-Who's steak am I going to "steal" from the plate now?" Cynder was tearing up. "Oh Cynder, *sigh* Heh-Heh,I'm gonna miss that sweet voice." Chopper felt pity for Cynder and the rest of them. What happened next shocked everyone, Cynder couldn't bear to watch. Everyone screamed Chopper's name as his plane exploded into a big mass of flames, seeing no parachute in the process either.

"No, h-h-he i-is g-gone!" Cynder burst into tears. She couldn't stop either. But there was a battle to be won. "Dammit" "I hate to say this now, but there's a second enemy wave approaching." Thunderhead said quietly. "This is bullshit, we just seen one of our best friends crash to his death and now this." Shifter started to reply. "Damn, Yukes watch out because the Sharpshooters are on your asses."

Shifter started to engage without warning , that was very frightening to the enemy. Grimm was furious and started to engage the enemy. A yuke pilot even mocked the Razgriz, "This is the true power of the Razgriz?! Cynder shot the last one down, "We were no match for them after all!" Another pilot said. As the last enemy was shot down, Thunderhead responded, "We just got word from the ground... except for a few injuries in the confusion following the evacuation ther were no civilian casualties in the stadium." "Did he make it out alive?" Shifter said. Thunderhead replied, "Captain Davenport is...dead." "He... he was a model fighter pilot to the end." "Join me in saluting Captain Davenport!" Everyone returned to base, they at 1800 hrs held a memorial service in honour of him. And each one of the squadron member held a mournful face. This was the last ride for Davenport. May he be remembered.

A/N: I can't believe it, I mean Chopper is dead, everyone wants revenge on Yuktobania, who's next? I left out a huge gap in the story line I know but I wanted to make the story have the big battles not the small ones, that makes it interesting, if anyone can help me make this story better please I urge you, PM me or review. I need more depth to the story, to make it even more interesting, if anyone can help me with some grammar that would be greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6: No Where To Hide

The Legend Of Spyro: Unsung Heroes

Chapter 6: "No Where to Hide"

0704hrs, 7 December 2010

Ceres Ocean

A/N: I know what you are all thinking I know I'm skipping huge parts, but suspense matters, anyways I'll make the dialogue from the mission 8492 fit into this chapter. Here we go, and don't forget to review I have not seen one review in the last few chapters, I want to know what you guys all think of my story so far that's all I'm asking. I'm also going to skip the whole mission and skip to the last part which won't make a whole lot of sense, like I said suspense is my thing. Enjoy the story.

_The Demon soars through dark skies._

_Fear and death trail its shadow beneath._

_Until men united wield a hallowed sabre_

_In final reckoning, the beast is slain._

Genette was a journalist who is looking for a military article to write about. He said that the four pilots who destroyed the Scinfaxi were possibly the people who he was looking for at this time. "Would it suprise you if I said that President Harling is nowhere to be found within the capital?" Genette said. Peter Beagle was sitting on the couch petting Kirk, Chopper's black lab and best friend, not that Kirk is his only friend he made countless leading up to the day he was killed.

Genette was saddened by this although it was a month since Chopper had died. "Not really." "The hard-line war Osea's waging right now hardly resembles the peace policy the president was promoting." Peter said, he continued speaking, " Let me guess he disappeared just before we invaded Yuktobania, right?" Genette cut him off, "Exactly." "My journalist friends told me that nobody's seen him enter or leave the office since." "All of his decisions are communicated through the Vice President." Genette continued speaking, "And it gets better a lot of the military officers that resigned over disagreement with the President's arms-reduction plan have started to return to the capital." The conversation was in a very confidential manner between Peter and Genette talking about the president's disapperance. "I found out something myself." Pops started to speak, "That Belkan aggressor force I was telling you about..." "Apparently they're called the 8492nd Squadron." "Also, and here's the kicker, Captain Hamilton the Adjutant Base Commander here, used to be assigned to the 8492nd."

"What?!" Genette was furious. Suddenly they heard jet engines. "Oh" Peter began to say, "they're back." Pops and Genette were looking out the window to see nine planes land on the runway.

**Sand Island Air Base Force Base 0132hrs.**

Nagase was angry, no very pissed, "There's no point in talking to that blockhead commander." "He treated our President like an idiot just because he wanted peace." Alexandra spoke up, "What about his adjutant, Captain Hamilton?" Nagase replied, "Roger that!" "The Captain and I will go see him. Grimm, Spyro you and the rest of Sharpshooter squadron, go let Genette and Pops know." Grimm spoke up again, "Right be careful." Inside Grimm walked to Chopper's old room and found Genette and Pops, "Genette, Pops, We have to go now, Nagase and Blaze went to go see Hamilton!" Grimm shouted. "What?" Genette began to say, "Nagase and the Captain went to go see Hamilton?" Pops and Genette were furious and they were looking at Grimm like he was the bad guy. "What?" Grimm started to say, "Did I do something wrong?" Pops stopped him saying, "Let's hurry." Genette responded, "You got it!" "We don't have time to warn the Captain and Nagase." Pops said. "We'll have to talk to the base commander ourselves."

So they stormed into Perrault's room when they got there Perrault was waiting for them. "Thank you for coming Second Lieutenant." "I was just thinking about calling you over." Perrault said. "Me?" Pops said. "Special Forces Second Lieutenant Peter N Beagle." "Or I gues you prefer "Pops"." 15 years ago you and Bartlett were shot down over enemy terrain." "So, what does it matter to you?" Cynder spat in disgust. Perrault ignored her. "Bartlett's HQ was destroyed and all of it's data was fried by Belka's magnetic-pulse weaponry." "When you made it back to the allied front lines, It was Bartlett's word that convinced them that you were his squadron leader, Is that really true?" "Hey, put the weapon down, Perrault NOW!" Alexandra said.

She then shaped-shifted into a human with a black tight outfit with ninja stars a pair of sai at the sides of her waist excluding the mask showing her face. She had her Walther PP7 with her silencer attached to it pointing at Perrault. "Who's gonna make me you little prick?" Perrault mocked. Lucky for him, Alexandra had Shifter's hidden time control element. She used it and with one swift move she shot at Perrault once giving him a warning, then when he still had the gun drawn she ran up to him when he was just about to shoot, she used time control to give her extra seconds before twisting Perraults' arm to try and disarm the weapon but was grabbed by his other arm and thrown back across the room and out the door her back slamming against the wall. She was dazed. "Bartlett turned out to be a spy." Perrault said. "So who are you really, all of you?"

"Can't prove anything about your military record can you?." Shifter laughed at him, "You think we are that stupid?" "I thought something was wrong here, so please stop pointing the damn gun at us or else!" "Or else what?" Perrault countered. "We'll use our weapons on you." Shifter said, hoping the gun wielding lunatic would give up.

Pops looked at Genette who had a look in his eye that said, you know what I'm thinking? Then Pops looked back at Grimm who took one step back and then the lights started to flicker. They had one chance, they bolted straight for the door. "This way!" Pops shouted. Perrault started to fire at them which Alexandra recovered from Perrault throwing her out of his office, literally. "Arrest them on sight!" "They're spies, Shoot'em if you have to!" She then fired back injuring him in the process. Cynder, when Perrault was out of ammo, used her fear element on him, and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. He pressed the button for the alarm. But just before Cynder exited the room last ,Perrault recovered but was knocked out by Alexandra. "Teaches you to throw me out of an office bitch!" she screamed at the unconcious Perrault. She then ran off to catch up to the others. They all were in an alley way outside. It was night by that time. "Hamilton's got the Base Commander decieved too." Genette said. "I punched that guy's lights out." Nagase replied. "That bastard was wearing a Major's insignia on his shoulder." "Yeah well I shot Perrault in the arm, while Cynder used her fear element on him, then when he recovered I knocked him out."

"My last words to him were "Teaches you to throw me out of an office bitch!" Alexandra said. Shifter heard Alexandra say that, "Are you alright, sis?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." Alexandra said. "We have all of our planes on the runway the guards won't know what hit them." Spyro said. "You have it made out for you the guards will think you are another squadron they'll want us not you." Nagase stated. "If you are we will be considered spys as well, if you go down we all go down." Shifter said, "I hope that after this we will all be safe." Someone was running to the alleyway. Everyone ducked; Nagase had her pistol drawn out in case a guard found them, but it was Grimm he was running hard. "It's no good, they seized our planes in the hangars." Grimm said as he was out of breath. Pops looked at all of them including Grimm. "Hangar C in the rear probably isn't so heavily guarded." "Yeah...but...over there there's nothing but..."Grimm tried to protest but was cut off by Pops. "We'll escape with my training jets." "Good Thing I maintain all my planes well, eh?" "Let's try it, Genette, you take the seat behind me." Suddenly, jet turbines started up, along with Sharpshooters jets! A guard shouted, "They're getting away!" "Fire! Take'em down!"

Every guard on base was firing at the squadrons who were taking off in the jets. All nine planes lined up two by two and the very last one was Cynder, since she has a bigger plane than everyone else. " Okay, Let's get out of here." Everyone took off at full throttle down the runway with the guards still shooting at them. "All right, now keep climbing to a higher altitude." Pops said. "So where do we go now?" Genette said. hoping for a truthful answer. Pops answered "We no longer have a home to return to."

"Attention, all Air Force planes! Enemy spy elements have made off with four training jets and six that are no ordinary fighter jets they have different variations in color and are heading north!" Find them and shoot them down!" Hamilton said. "Repeat, all Air Force planes..." "That's Hamilton's voice." Grimm said. "The bastard..." Alexandra said. Pops said, "Guess i'll try may hand at combat maneuvering then." After their encounter with the 8492nd they were, "shot down" by Captain Snow who still trusted the Wardog Squad. They had a long way to go before the war was over.


	8. Chapter 7: Solitaire

The Legend Of Spyro Unsung Heroes

Chapter 7: "Solitaire"

0749 hrs, 11th December 2010

Mt. Schirm

A/N: Hey everyone SpyroAndCynderFan48 here I'm back! I hope you had an exciting Christmas, oh and Happy New Years to everyone on fanfiction! (And off.) Important Update: I have 1 month of school left and on top of that on the 14th of this month I am going to write my Aptitude test for the Canadian Forces. So I will not be writing during that day. Anyways I'm very excited. And I hope your excited as we are continuing with The Legend Of Spyro: Unsung Heroes. This is the newest chapter up-to-date. Enjoy!

_Italics: Quotes from storyline_

Regular text: Normal dialogue

_When we got word of the President's return and ran up to the bridge...he was smiling and chatting with Pops and Captain Andersen. Apparently, he spent his days confined in the old castle, looking at the seven ground zero craters his window, which served as the border between the two countries of North and South Belka. In the end the Osean Army could take the Yuktobanian capital and the war began to bog down. _

_For Belka, who challenged the world to battle but were crushed by the twin powers of Osea and Yuktobania; there could be no sweeter revenge. They had created the hatred between the two countries hoping that the war would eventually exhaust them both. The military officials on both sides were playing right into their hands. The Intelligence vessel continued to intercept the Yuktobanian Army's Communications. One message from Air Force Traffic Control (AFTC) contained a string of mysterious numbers. Latitude, Longitude a date and a one more set of numbers after that. The President had the answer._

He looked at the piece of paper he was holding in his hands trying to figure out what the message really meant. Eventually he figured it out.

"Well how bout that." The president said he was quite suprise when he figured out that message. "These are the numbers of votes I won in my presidential elections" "Huh...this is from the first time I won and here's the number from the election two years ago." "This message was meant for me." _The co-ordinates marked a location within North Belkan Territory. The date was tomorrow. The squadron from Sand Island became the President's personal air fleet. Even as Fire Official Reports continued to state that they were shot down and killed. This was their new emblem. _

Everyone had to report to the briefing room on the Kestrel effective immediately. This mission was of utmost importance to Razgriz squadron and SharpShooter squadron.

The briefer came and "briefed" them (since there is no other word to describe it) on about tomorrow's mission. "We're carrying out a recon mission in order to obtain photographs of the enemy complex." "After deciphering the codes we've learned that the mining facility in the forest area of North West of Belka is active." "An early-warning radar network has been spread across the entire forest area. "To reduce the probability of enemy detection, this mission will be carried out by a single aircraft. Blaze and the others were discussing over who will be going out for this mission. All votes fell to Blaze. Since he was the one who was captain of "The Four Wings Of Sand Island".

"You will receive instructions on your recon target from the Command Information Center (CIC) upon arriving in the mission area. Keep in mind that your aircraft will be completely stripped of weaponry." "Instead it will be equipped with the necessary visual reconnaissance equipment." "Your recon mission will take top priority."

_**The Next Day**_...

Pops came on through Blaze's comm line in his helmet. "Blaze, how you feelin'?"

"I'm doing good Pops." Blaze mumbled, "it couldn't be any better." Pops began to reassure Blaze though Blaze paid no attention to him at the moment. "Solo flights can be real lonely...but that's what flying is all about really." "Really?" Blaze said sarcastically. "I never would've frickin' guessed." After that comment Pops continued on with telling him the mission objective. After he said what to watch out for he said "This is strictly a recon mission so you will be completely stripped of weaponry." So unfortunately you won't be able to destroy the enemy radar sorry." "Maintain radio silence until you reach the destination." I'll then explain the target and how to photograph it. Got it?" Blaze in the first time in his life was getting really angry with Pops. When the comm link was shut off he shut his mic off also then he began his rant about how stupid he thought Pops was. When he got to the destination he switched on his mic 5 secs before he heard Pops on the radio. When Pops was finished briefing about how to photograph evidence he then proceeded to photograph the evidence. Once he was done photographing the evidence an air raid siren blared. "Take off complete, Engaging the enemy." That was one of the Aces of the Grabacr squadron. Blaze was going afterburners were on all the way, If he got shot down. They would have no Captain to lead the Razgriz Squadron. They wouldn't be Razgriz Squadron anymore it would become Razgriz Squad. Blaze finally made it past the boundary line so he could return home. "Blaze do you know what we are now up against?" Cynder said. "No, I don't Cynder but we'll figure this all out Once we get back to base. Then Blaze and the Razgriz/Sharpshooter squadron started on their long flight back home.

A/N: This is a good chapter but no action. The next chapter will be better I promise. Until next time. PEACE!


	9. Chapter 8: Closure (PT1)

The Legend Of Spyro: Unsung Heroes

Chapter 8: "Closure" PT.1

1312 Hrs, 12 December 2010

Mt. Schirm

A/N:This Chapter will be a very good one. I myself added myself and my girlfriend into the chapter, also with her permission. This chapter will have alot of action in it. Anyways on with the story. Sorry if you haven't seen Mobius 1 alot I'm gonna cut him from the story cuz he doesn't fit in with this story at all, sorry everyone.

Blaze and the others traveled back to a base that was occupied by Osea after the war 15 years ago. When they parked their planes in the hangars, they immediately went to the briefing room inside the HQ. The briefer started the briefing: _Analysis of the surveillance taken on the previous mission revealed tactical nuclear weapons of the same type used by Belka in the war 15 years ago. These weapons, hidden in the mine, are about to be deployed by the two aggressor squadrons in Osea and Yuktobania. _Anyways what the briefer is trying to say is that they would have to destroy the entrance to the mine to prevent further use of the deadly nuclear weapons. As Blaze, Nagase and Grimm left the briefing room, there were two new pilots who were heading straight towards them.

"Hi, you're Blaze right?" the male pilot said. The pilot then extended his hand out to Blaze. "I am." Blaze said, he grasped the male pilots hand and shook it. "I'm Bradley Mitchell, call-sign "SwitchBlade", you can call me "Dragon" if my call-sign is too long for you to remember. Shifter was really annoyed, "Hey my last name is SwitchBlade, why'd they give you my last name as a call sign?" Bradley seen that he was talking with a dragon. "Listen, they thought it would scare the enemy so that is why they given me that call-sign." Shifter saw this as a sign to one shut up, and two he was speechless.

Someone came up behind Brad and tapped him on the shoulder. Brad looked behind him and smiled, a female voice piped up "Hello my love." Brad who was still smiling said "Hi, Carrison." They both hugged each other what surprised Blaze and the rest of em was the "romantic" scene since they were both hugging and kissing one another.

An "AHEM!" was heard from someone in the group. "Oh, sorry bout that." Brad said turning to the rest of the group. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Carrison." Hi, everyone." She had a big smile on her face. "Blaze, sorry for keeping you guys but we are new here, we both transferred from the OFB (Osean Forces Base) Zephyr." Carrison replied. "That's fine, Carrison what's your call-sign?" Nagase spoke up for the first time.

Carrison replied back, "My call-sign is "Sindra", we came just in time anyways."

"Ok,cool for what?" Grimm said. "Well we were on our way to to see the world from upon top of that mountain, seeing that it is the biggest one in... I think Osea or Belka was it hun?" Bradley replied looking to Carrison for an answer with his question. "It was Belka sweetheart." Carrison said. They walked towards the hangars. Blaze and the rest followed. "You cannot and will not go." Nagase stopped right in front of Brad and Carrison while speaking to them. "Why not Nagase?" Brad replied. "You just got here and now you are going on vacation?"

"The mountain has nuclear weapons inside, we have been authorized by HQ to destroy the entrance to a mine inside the mountain."

"We know." Brad and Carrison said in unison. "We were testing you to see what you guys would say."Brad said, "We ourselves were sent to destroy the mine." "I heard the one guy who ran his mouth all the time was stationed here, Chopper right?" "I was hoping to meet him, is he here at all?" Each pilot in the groups held a mournful face. Nagase spoke up. "He...He's not here." "He died in a crash back at November City in the stadium, he couldn't eject from his plane, he went down with it. We were outnumbered no reinforcements at all. It was a set up." Carrison replied back, "I'm sorry for the loss but look at the bright side you got two awe some pilots, me and Brad."

Nagase nodded her head in approval, "What ranks are you both?" "Oh, Bradley is Captain, while I'm Second Lieutenant.

"Carrison since you and Bradley are the only ones in your squadron who were transferred here, which squadron would you like to join?" The ones made of dragons, or the one squadron with humans?"

Carrison replied "I'm thinking I'll go with the humans, I don't know how well I'd do with dragons." "Wait, Here's an idea , Blaze can command his Squadron, Ill Command half of Spyro's Squad, and my gorgeous sweetheart over here can command the other half." Bradley said. Nagase agreed "That will work perfect but only for this mission because it requires precision timing as well as alot of firepower."

A/N: I'm making this part one, because the other is probably gonna be longer. I will update when I have the time. Take care for now.


End file.
